Lost stories are found again
by Nerilana
Summary: Follow Thalanen on his great adventure, he will meet someone he always wanted to meet.
1. How it all began

**Lost stories are found again**

**A/N:**

Dear reader,

Welcome to my story **Lost stories are found again**. This story consist of two books and you are reading the first now.

If you have questions, comments, idea's let me know. Also reviews are more than welcome.

---

Tolkien's world is fantastic to play in. The characters he created are not mine to keep, I only play with them and will bring them back home unharmed when I'm done.

Characters not created by Tolkien are mine. You may play with them but please bring them back home unharmed.

Happy reading!

**How it all began:**

Thalanen sat before the large oaken bookcase in the library which was situated on the second floor and looked out on the garden at the back of the large house he lived in.

The library was one of his favourite places in the house, even on a nice summer day like today he could be found here, reading, dreaming about times long gone.

Oh yes, Thalanen liked to read stories about the past, about great battles from long ago and how they lived back then. He was fascinated by the elves from the stories he read, tall beautiful beings but also wise and strong. Anything he would do to meet one of them. Even if it was for just a moment. But that would never happen for there were no elves dwelling in Middle Earth anymore. At least he had heard stories that the elves had all sailed west to live in Valinor, as they call it, some time ago.

An idea came in his mind; if the elves are not here and will not coming back than why not go to them?

Yes, that would be a good idea, visiting them in Valinor.

…..

Lost in his thoughts Thalanen sat there, thinking about what he would say when he would meet the elves from the stories he had read so many times and would read many more times to come.

He didn't hear the large oaken door behind him open and didn't hear the light footsteps of his father on the wooden floor.

"Why are you here inside on this beautiful day my son?" a gentle voice asked.

Thalanen turned around slightly and looked up to the speaker, his father standing there looking with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye down at him.

"I", Thalanen began, "I wanted to read some stories about the elves." "I'm going to meet them", he said it as it would be the most logical thing to say. Meeting the elves, meeting the heroes of the stories. But for him it was normal to say it, and he couldn't imagine that his father or anyone else would say that his idea would be stupid or wrong. "I'm going to Valinor and meet them and tell them everything about you and mother and ….."

Gaerlin needed to stifle his laugh and looked quickly out of one of the windows, seeing children playing in the garden. They were running after one and another, barefooted, on the grass.

Turning his attention back to his son, who still was sitting on the floor with a large book in his lap and a hurt expression on his face. He didn't want to hurt his son, destroying his dreams but he needed to let Thalanen know that it was not possible for him to go to Valinor.

"Ah, sweet one, come and sit with me so we can talk", Gaerlin said.

…..

They went to one of the sofa's near the fireplace, which was not lit on a day as this, and sat down. Gaerlin pulled his son near him putting his right arm around his shoulders.

"Why do you want to visit those elves my son?"

"They are nice father, and strong warriors, I really want to see them and tell them about the things I have done, like the nice trip I had with you to Edoras." Thalanen smiled at his father, he had really enjoyed the trip to Rohan he and his father had made not so long ago.

"And how do you get there, Valinor is far away across the sea", Gaerlin asked.

Thalanen thought for a moment, than he got the idea of making his own ship. "I'll go with my ship, so I can sail to them."

"And you know how to make a ship or know someone who has one and want to take you?" Looking down at his son he saw him shake his head. Gaerlin pulled his son closer to him and told him; "I am sorry my dear son but I am afraid you cannot go to Valinor."

With a shock the young boy looked up, he couldn't go to Valinor, he wouldn't meet the elves from the stories, his heroes?

He was disappointed, "but father, why can't I sail to see the elves?"

"Well son, they live very far away, such a journey will take a long time and…", he said, "we are not allowed to go to Valinor, only elves can go there."

"Than they can come here", Thalanen exclaimed almost bouncing on the sofa. But his joy was short lived when his father told him that it wasn't possible either, that the elves are bound to Valinor and would not return to the main land.

Thalanen slumped back down onto the sofa, sad, angry that he could not meet the heroes from the stories he liked to read. He could only see them on the few pictures that are in the book.

He really wanted to see them but thinking a bit longer about it, he came with an idea. What could not be done in real could be done in his fantasies. He thought of writing a story about him meeting the elves and telling them everything he had done and about the long journey to them.

That would be a great story!

***


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting elves

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading my story and also a big thank you to those that have reviewed.

Now it continues or actually the 'real' story starts here.

In this chapter you can read Thalanen's story about meeting the elves.

Happy reading!

***

**Thalanen's book: My journey to meet elves**

**Chapter 1: Meeting elves**

Thalanen was sitting behind the desk in his bedroom. He looked out the window with a bright smile on his lips.

In front of him on the desk lay several pieces of parchment containing the story he had written. It had taken him some weeks to write it, but now it was finished, he had even made drawings to go with the story.

The story was about him and the great adventure of him to meet elves. Yes elves, the strong, beautiful beings from stories he had read many times.

His favourite book, with the stories about the elves, was sitting on a wooden shelf on the wall to the left of his desk.

…..

It was getting dark when he let his horse to the small lake near the edge of the forest. This would be a good place to stay for the night, he thought.

The grass around the lake was high and soft, and the trees from the forest gave some shelter so that if someone happen to go this way he could not be easily seen.

Thalanen dropped his backpack on the ground, he was quite tired from the long ride and wanted to lay down for a bit. He was thirsty and sitting down he drank some water from his water skin.

Than he lay down with his head on his backpack and soon he drifted to sleep.

…..

Thalanen dreamed about elves and the journey he was making right now to visit those elves, the heroes from the stories in the big book. He had the book with him and now and again he read in it.

The journey already took some weeks and Thalanen knew it would take more weeks before he would arrive at the shore. He was heading south now after a couple of weeks going west.

He needed to go to the sea and find someone who had a ship and wanted to take him to Valinor, to the elves.

…..

While Thalanen was asleep he didn't saw or hear the three figures coming closer to him. They were in the trees, going from branch to branch ever closer to the sleeping form on the ground a little away near the edge of the forest.

When they arrived on the branches above the sleeping figure one of them jumped down, landing softly on his feet.

He looked with curious eyes at the sleeping boy, he tried to determine what the boy's age was but he could not make a good guess. It was difficult for him to guess the age as he had not had contact with his race for many years.

He looked up at his two friends still sitting on the branch above, and signaled for them to come down as well, he could tell that the boy would not be a thread to them and he would like to know what the boy was doing here.

They noticed a soft sound from near the lake and turning around slightly they saw a brown horse near the lake eating some of the grass. The horse sensed that the three males were no thread to him or his master and continued eating the grass.

Turning back to the boy one of them laid his cloak over the sleeping form and stroked away some of the dark brown hair that had fallen on his face.

They decided to let the boy sleep but didn't want to leave him alone, so agreeing that they would stay with the boy until he would awaken. One of them went back into the forest to get some wood for a small fire.

They had followed the boy for some time today, coming up on him a couple of miles back. The boy had not eaten much today and would probably be hungry when he would wake up. So there was food being prepared after one of them had come back with a rabbit. The food smelled nice and they heard a sound behind them where the boy lay.

…..

Thalanen woke up to the smell of something being cooked, it smelled nice and hearing a rumble in his stomach he decided it was time to eat something. Sitting up he pushed the cloak away…..wait that cloak is not mine, he thought and at that moment he saw three faces watching him. Thalanen jumped up scared, "who are you, what are you doing here?"

One of the males came slowly closer to him, his hands visible at the side of his body, meaning no harm to the boy. But the boy seemed really afraid of the hooded figure. Slowly Arvaldon pushed back the hood of his grey cloak and greeted the boy softly in the common tongue.

He saw the boy staring at him for a moment as if in shock. Arvaldon did another step and another until he was standing in front of the young boy. Than the boy spoke "you are elves", he said.

"Yes, indeed we are" answered Arvaldon, smiling at the boy. "My name is Arvaldon and this are Laerion and Amaldon".

Thalanen told them his name, he couldn't believe that these three were elves but they really were, they had pointed ears and nice long hair and they were tall as he had seen them on the drawings in his book. And he recognized their names from the stories of this very book. He was very happy to finally meeting some of the elves from the stories.

"Are you hungry?" asked Arvaldon, "come sit near the fire and eat." Thalanen went to the fire and after he sat down Laerion gave him a bowl with stew and a piece of bread.

He was hungry indeed, he hadn't eaten for some time. The last meal being lunch and only he had eaten one piece of bread then.

The stew was delicious and he felt himself slowly more comfortable.

Finishing the meal Arvaldon asked what Thalanen was doing here on his own, far away from any village.

And so Thalanen began to tell his story of how he would like to meet elves and that he was on his way to Valinor.

When he was telling the story and telling them he wanted to meet elves, Laerion looked at Arvaldon and smiled.

Thalanen also told them of the book full of stories about elves and went to his backpack to get the book when Laerion asked if he could take a look at it.

Giving the book to Laerion he sat down again.

After a few minutes of looking through the book and reading parts of the stories in it Laerion let out a sound of wonder, he came to a drawing which looked exactly like Arvaldon and indeed it was him as his name was written under it.

He asked Thalanen where he got the book from.

"My father gave it to me on my birthday almost a year ago" was the answer. "And your father, where did he got the book from?"

Thalanen answered that an old male had given it to him with the message to keep it and read it so the stories would not be forgotten. "I don't know who the old man was, my father never told his name" Thalanen said as the three elves looked at him.

"Oh" said Laerion, "it is good that you have the book as those stories in them may not be forgotten indeed." Laerion looked at another page in the big book reading a part of it and looked at Amaldon saying "I think you should read this", he gave the book to his friend who was sitting next to him.

Looking at the page and reading the first paragraph Amaldon let out a soft gasp, this could not be true, there was a story about him in this very book. He remembered it well even though it was a long time ago when this happened. When he was on patrol at the boarder of Greenwood The Great and met the mighty elf lord Glorfindel. And this, this was a story about that. He could not believe it to be true, who would write about that?

He looked at the cover of the book seeing the title of it being 'Lost stories are found again', written by Istion. Now it became a bit more clearer to him, Istion a friend of him had written the book. He knew that Istion loved to write but never thought he would be in one of those stories.

Telling the others that Istion was the one who had written this book Laerion and Arvaldon began to laugh. Thalanen looked from one elf to the other, not knowing what was going on. Amaldon told him that they knew the writer from this book, that it was a good friend of them. Thalanen was happy about hearing this, maybe he could meet the writer of those lovely stories and he asked where Istion could be found.

"He does not live here in Middle Earth anymore" Laerion told him, "he lives in Valinor now." He told the young boy, showing a little sadness as he was remembered how much he missed this elf.

That is good as I'm on my way there, so I can meet Istion there" a happy Thalanen said.

"But you cannot go to Valinor" Arvaldon said, as it was true that only elves could go there.

After a moment Thalanen looked at him and signed a little, feeling sad that he could not go to Valinor. But he had to believe this elf when he told him that it wasn't possible.

He was very disappointed even a little angry that he couldn't go, but meeting these elves who were sitting around the fire was still wonderful. Nobody would believe him when he would tell them about meeting some of the elves from the stories in the book!

"Do you know what, we will tell you some stories, those who are not written in the book, would you like that?" Asked Amaldon, seeing the disappointment clearly in Thalanen's face.

"I would like that very much" said Thalanen a small smile on his face again.

And so the elves told Thalanen more about the elves from the stories in the book.

…..

There was a knock on his bedroom door and looking up from the parchment on his desk he told the person on the other side to enter. It was his father telling him that dinner was nearly ready.

Gaerlin walked to the desk and looked down on it, seeing the pieces of parchment. "May I?" he asked looking at his son. Thalanen gave a nod and smiled up at his father.

Gaerlin read the page, it was a story, a story his son had written. "This is very nice Thalanen, my I read it when you have finished it?"

"It is already finished" was the answer he got from a happy son.

Oh, he was so proud of his son, kneeling down he gave Thalanen a big hug telling him that he would bind the pages together.

Thalanen was so glad to hear this that tears began to fall. It meant much to him that his father was proud of him that he had written a book, a real book.

"Come my son, let us go downstairs and eat dinner and you can tell us everything about your book."


	3. Chapter 2: No dream at all

**A/N: **This chapter is about Gaerlin and Thalanen travelling to Ithilien. This chapter takes place before Thalanen writes his book.

**Warning: **mention of male/male relationships

***

**Chapter 2: No dream at all**

Gaerlin and his son Thalanen had been travelling for some days now. They let their horses gallop next to each other. It was early in the afternoon and a pale sun shined through the leaves of the trees.

Gaerlin had travelled to this land before, but the last time was long ago. His son on the other hand had never been here before. He could see the eyes of his son moving around as he observed his surroundings. With the pale sun filtering through the leaves this forest looked so mysterious.

The inhabitants who lived here in this forest, in these lands they called Ithilien, were mysterious too. Keeping to themselves most of the time, not many came to Minas Tirith where Gaerlin lived with his wife and son.

But as he had been to Ithilien before he had met elves already and he was very impressed by the strong, wise creatures.

He wanted that his son would meet the elves as well, as Thalanen spoke often about them. He knew his son read a book with stories about the elves often. He had given the book as a birthday present. And of course he had read some of the stories too, they were beautiful stories about how the elves lived and also about some of their battles.

…..

So they went on, father and son, to the small dwelling where some of the elves lived. Aside from it being a nice journey he came here also to trade with those elves.

His saddlebag was full with items he and his wife had made. He hoped to trade them for items the elves made.

The finely crafted items of the elves were known to him as he had seen examples in Minas Tirith on the market there. Now he wanted to trade some of his items for theirs, he hoped that the elves would like the items he had with him. He knew that his carvings were not as cleverly made as those the elves made. His wife had made some clothing and tapestries he could trade.

…..

It was late in the afternoon when father and son arrived at the glade in the forest where a group of the elves lived.

They were greeted by two of them, welcoming him and Thalanen and helping with the horses.

After they had cared for the horses they were led to a building which was high in the trees, a talan the elves called such a building.

A series of stairs led to the large platform high up in the tree. Thalanen looked at his surroundings and all the elves in awe. He could never have guessed that he would ever meet elves. He had read many stories about them but meeting them in person, he had never imagined.

They were led to the central platform, there a tall male elf came to them, introducing himself as Tatharion.

While his father told Tatharion why they were here, Thalanen looked around the large platform they were standing on. He saw several elves walking around or to stairs leading to other platforms. Some of them smiled to him when they passed him on their way. He shyly smiled back at them.

It didn't take long for Gaerlin and Tatharion were finished talking. The elf made a gesture to the male elves that had taken them to him to come forward and he told them to take father and son to one of the guest talans.

And so they were brought to one of the talans not far away from the central one. They saw that their bags were already brought here, standing in the room near the large table.

The elves told Gaerlin that if they needed anything that he always could ask someone and that their dinner would be served around sunset in the central talan.

The two elves left them, and Gaerlin and his son looked around the nice talan. They were standing in the living area and when you walked to the back you came to a bedroom.

There was a large bed in it and a wooden wardrobe. In the corner stood a small round table and two chairs.

Walking back to the living room Gaerlin entered the other room, a small bedroom with one bed, wooden drawers and a chair.

A bathroom was in between the two bedrooms, it was small but nicely decorated, like the rest of the talan there were carved beams and wooden panels on the wall.

-----

It was when the sun was setting for the night that there came an elf to Gaerlin and his son telling them that dinner was ready.

He took them to the central platform, there was a large table nicely decorated with the most beautiful cutlery. Yes, the elves liked beautiful things and were very skilled in making them.

They were seated next to each other, Gaerlin sat between Tatharion and to his son. At the other side of the table sat two other elves, one female, Tatharion's wife and one of his advisors who sat across from Thalanen.

Dinner was served by servants and soon they were eating and talking to each other. The elves seemed very interested in them and Minas Tirith where they lived. Asking many questions and listening intently when Gaerlin told about it.

Thalanen was not left out of the conversation, he was asked what he did, what he liked and if he liked the place were the elves lived. And so Thalanen told them that he liked to read about the elves and that finally seeing them was so beautiful, something he had dreamed of for so long.

It was late in the evening when father and son went back to their talan. On the way back Thalanen talked excited about all he had seen that day. Gaerlin smiled at his son, being happy for him that he could experience this. That Thalanen's wish had come true.

-----

It was after breakfast when Gaerlin was called to a platform where items were stalled out for him so he could see if there was something he would liked to trade.

Thalanen didn't want to join his father, no, he wanted to look around the clearing. And so he walked among the trees, looking around at the beauty of the glade.

He was walking for some time now when he heard a voice singing a song accompanied by a harp. It sounded very good together and so Thalanen, who was curious as to who was singing walked the small path towards were the voice was coming from. He didn't need to walk far to come to a clearing were three elves sat under a tree. One of them had a harp in his hand and played the nice melody, he was also singing. The song sounded beautiful even though Thalanen didn't understand the words.

He slowly walked forward and soon the elves saw him. One of them beckoned him to come closer and so Thalanen did, a bit nervous now that the three elves were watching him.

"Well met young one". One of the elves greeted him. He had nice long dark brown hair, braided so the hair was out of his face. The elf gestured for Thalanen to sit down. Thalanen was a bit insecure and didn't know if he should sit down or walk away. He wasn't sure what to say to them or how to act around them. They were elves after all, strong, wise beings.

"Now, don't be so shy, come and sit down," the elf patted the spot next to him and smiled at Thalanen.

Still a bit unsure Thalanen sat down next to the elf.

"My name is Arvaldon and this here is Amaldon," he said pointing to the elf at the right side of him. "And that there is Laerion," looking at the elf sitting against the tree with a harp in his hand.

Thalanen was shocked at hearing those names, they were the same names as in the book. _Could it be…_, he thought.

"Now that you know our names would you kindly tell us your name?". Thalanen was startled for a moment when the elf called Laerion asked the question.

"I…, I'm Thalanen," he said with a slightly shaken voice.

The elves smiled sweetly at the young boy, they could see that he was very uncomfortable around them. And so Laerion began to play another song, a nice lively song this time. He hoped that by the music the boy would loosen up a bit, that he could take away his nervousness.

When the song ended Thalanen looked at the elf in awe. "That was beautiful," he said to the elf with a smile on his lips.

Laerion thanked the boy for his kind words.

Gathering his courage to ask the question he wanted to ask since hearing the names of the elves Thalanen cleared his throat and looked from one elf to the other.

"Erm, I want to ask something," he began, not sure how to ask it. _Maybe he shouldn't ask it._ _What if the elves will be angry with him if he asked?_

"What is it you want to ask, you can ask us everything you want." Amaldon told Thalanen. Arvaldon and Laerion who were also very curious as to what Thalanen wanted to ask agreed with Amaldon and telling the young boy to ask what he wanted.

"Alright," Thalanen said finally after some hesitation, "I'm reading a book and in it are the same names as you, are you the same elves?"

The three elves looked surprised at him and Thalanen thought for a moment that they would be angry with him. He shifted on the spot where he sat and thought about leaving when the dark haired elf who sat next to him answered.

"What book is it you have read?" looking intently at the boy next to him Arvaldon waited for the answer.

Laerion, who was the only one who knew about a book with stories about them looked also at the boy sitting across from him. The elf knew that Istion had written a book with stories about him and other elves but he didn't know that the book still was here in Middle Earth. If it was the same book.

And it had to be the same book, who else would write a book about them. He was surprised to hear that young Thalanen was in possession of the big book. He always had thought that Istion had taken it with him when he left for Valinor. _Ai, Istion, how much I miss you_, he thought with longing at the dark haired elf, his elf.

Turning his attention back to the others sitting around him he heard that Thalanen just mentioned the name of his loved one, Istion, that he had written the book.

"Istion you say," Arvaldon looked from Thalanen to Laerion and back to the boy again. "Do you know something about this Laerion?" he asked the silver haired elf who looked at the boy. After all the Lorien elf was bounded to the elf of Rivendell, so Arvaldon was certain that Laerion would know more about this.

"Yes Arvaldon, I knew that he had written a book about us but I had always thought that he had taken it with him when he left."

Thalanen was confused, he didn't understand completely what the elves were talking about. They somehow knew the writer of his book. Maybe he could meet him, he had always wanted to meet Istion and ask him about the book and if he had more stories about elves.

Looking at Thalanen, Laerion confirmed that they were indeed the same elves. He plainly could see confusion on the boy his face. But there was also another emotion in the boy's eyes that he could read, eagerness, he thought it was.

Less confused now that he was told that this were the same elves as in the book, he got excited that he finally had met them. And so he told the elves about his wish, that he wanted to meet the elves from his book. That he wanted to travel to Valinor as he was told that elves lived there now and meet the characters from the book there.

The elves looked at each other when Thalanen talked about travelling to Valinor to meet them. _Maybe he should tell him that he could not travel to Valinor_, Amaldon thought.

"But now you do not have to travel as far as Valinor to meet elves. We are travelling around Middle Earth and staying here in Ithilien for a while." Amaldon explained to the boy.

"And Istion, is he here too?" Thalanen asked as he really want to meet the writer of the book.

Laerion looked away to the west at hearing the name of his dear one once more. He really wished they were together again, he and his elf. But he knew that soon they would be in each others arms again, as he will travel with his friends to Valinor soon.

"Alas, you cannot meet him, Istion lives in Valinor, a place were only elves may come," Arvaldon told Thalanen. He saw that Laerion was looking to the west with longing in his eyes. Soon they would also travel to Valinor and then Laerion and his loved one would be reunited again.

"Do you want to hear about our travels?" Amaldon asked.

Thalanen was happy that the elves were not angry at him and even wanted to tell stories to him. "That would be great," he looked at the elf.

And so they sat there under a tree telling stories to the young boy.

Thalanen was feeling very happy and at peace with the elves, the heroes from the book. He would always remember this day and would tell everyone about his meeting with the fair beings.

***

4


	4. Chapter 3: Buying horses and presents

**A/N: **This chapter is about Gaerlin and his son Thalanen travelling to Rohan. Gaerlin wants to buy a horse and presents for his wife and son.

***

**Chapter 3: Buying horses and presents**

Gaerlin and Thalanen arrived in Edoras yesterday in the early afternoon after having travelled for a bit more than a week. They had kept a moderate pace, wanting to enjoy the journey as much as possible.

Gaerlin's son Thalanen had never been here before and that was also the reason that they traveled at a slow pace so he could see more of the scenery.

Rohan was a nice land, with many fields, open spaces and in the distance mountains. They had also travelled through a forest which was a nice change to the open fields. When travelling through the open areas they could see mountains in the distance, snow could be seen at the tops.

When they arrived yesterday they looked for a stable for the horses and after they had cared for the animals they went to the inn to rent a room.

Gaerlin liked the buildings here, most buildings had wooden pillars and panels, carved in them were beautiful scenes. Gaerlin admired the craftmanship he saw in the buildings, he himself liked to make wooden carvings and was always looking for inspiration.

And his wife liked to make clothing and tapestries, she did so with much skill. He had some of the items with him and would try to get some costumers who wanted to buy some of the home-made items.

But he was here in the first place to buy a horse for his beautiful wife and also a present for their son Thalanen. It was almost his birthday and he wanted to buy something special for him. But of course his son could not know about this, it had to be a surprise for him.

Thinking about this, he needed a plan to distract his son when he went buying the gift.

-----

Thalanen sat in the large chair in their bedroom when his father entered the room. He had bread, fruit and cold meat in his hand, wanting to eat breakfast in their room, just with the two of them. Gaerlin put the food on the wooden table which stood at the wall near the door.

"I have bought some breakfast for us," he said to his son with a small smile on his face. He sat down at the table and watched his son walking the small distance from the chair to the table.

Thalanen sat down at the table across from his father and took a piece of bread and some cold meat to go with it. His father filled the goblets with fresh water and put the small carafe back on then table. He handed one of the goblets to his son.

"Father, what are we going to do today?" Thalanen asked his father.

"I think it would be a nice idea to walk around here in Edoras, I have spoken to a young woman and she told me that today there will be big market. She told me that the normal market isn't so large but today there is a special event. Many merchants have come to Edoras and will be on the market selling items.

"That sounds good father, maybe we can find something nice for mother we can buy," his son said. "Yes, that is a good idea, I think she will like that very much," Gaerlin looked at his son. He gave him a bright smile, proud of him that he would think about getting something for his mother. Oh, how much he loved his son, Thalanen was their only child and they loved him dearly.

After they had finished breakfast and cleaned up they went downstairs and left the inn.

-----

There were many people in the streets, even at this early hour. Thalanen and his father walked to the large square were the market would be held.

They arrived there some minutes later seeing that the place was full of stands on which items were stalled. They made their way from one stand to the other looking at the many items which were for sale. There was food for sale and nice embroidery, items made of glass and also wooden carvings.

Gaerlin stood long at the stand that sold wooden carvings talking with the young man which was selling them. The man came from a village to the north of Edoras.

Gaerlin asked the man if he had made the cavings himself. "No, I have not made them, they are made by elves. I have bought them in Rivendell, a place in the north where the elves live."

Thalanen looked in awe at the man, his mouth slightly open. He had heard about the elves, that they are beautiful, wise and strong beings. He really wanted to see elves but didn't know where they lived. And now this man was telling them that he had met elves.

"You have been to Rivendell?" Gaerlin asked, adding "that must have been a long journey.

"Yes, indeed it was a long journey but a very beautiful one. Rivendell is so beautiful with its many waterfalls and trees. And the elves who live there are very nice and helpful." The man fell silent, thinking back about the journey he had made not so long ago. He arrived back at his house a week ago and was still amazed at the experience he had travelling to Rivendell.

"I also make wooden carvings myself and trying to sell them here in Edoras," Gaerlin told the man who had turned his attention to him once again.

"That is very nice. You have them with you, maybe I'm interested in buying some of them."

"I have some examples with me, they are in our room in the inn," Gaerlin was very happy that the man showed interest in his carvings, maybe even buying some.

"Then let us meet there later today. What do you say just after dinner time?" The young man asked Gaerlin.

Gaerlin smiled at the man. "That is excellent, you can ask for Gaerlin and they will show you to our room."

"Father, I like these carvings, look this bird is nice," Thalanen pointed to a carving of a eagle with its wings spread out, ready to take flight.

"That is indeed a very nice one. Do you want it?" Gaerlin asked his son.

Thalanen was happy that he could have the carving of the bird, almost dancing in front of the stand he told his father that he wanted it very much.

And so Gaerlin bought the carving of the eagle, made by elves.

Bowing slightly and wishing him a nice day father and son left. Looking for other things to buy.

-----

Neither of them did noticed the man clad in dark brown with a grey cloak standing a little away but not out of earshot. He had heard the whole conversation, about the man and boy liking elves and interested in the carving made by elves.

He had followed the young boy and his father for some time now, seeing them yesterday when they arrived at the inn.

He had gathered some information about them by talking to Wilfrid the inn keeper. Not that he knew much, only their names and that they are from Minas Tirith.

And now that he had heard that both father and son are interested in the elves he knew that this are the best persons to give the book to. He just wanted to talk to them himself before he made his final decision.

-----

Gaerlin and his son stood at the place where the horses were being sold when a man came walking towards them. The man greeted them with a slight bow and a bright smile on his face.

He asked if they had some time as they wished to talk to them.

"Yes, I have some time," Gaerlin told the man in front of him. He was curious as to what the man wanted to talk about. He had never seen the man before but the man had a sense of being trustworthy about him so he decided to come and go talk to him.

"My name is Thínon," said the man. "And I see that you are interested in the horses," he continued looking at the dark brown mare standing next to them.

"I am Gaerlin and this is my son Thalanen," Gaerlin introduced them. "Yes, I want to buy a horse for my wife," he answered.

"A beautiful horse this is indeed," the man stroked the soft nose of the animal who sniffled at him.

"They are very good with horses here in Rohan, they know exactly how to treat them. Almost as good as the elves can," the man told them.

Thínon looked at the man and his son standing in front of him and gave them a small smile. Yes, he needed make sure that this were the right persons to give the book to. As this was no normal book, no, this was a very special book indeed.

"Have you ever met them elves?" He asked them, wanting to know if they had.

Gaerlin told him that he have been to Ithilien a few times and met elves there.

"Oh, Ithilien, a nice land that is," Thínon said, "I've visited it, not too long ago."

"And you dear boy, have you ever seen elves?"

"No I haven't but my father have told about them," Thalanen answered the man.

"Yes, I bet he has. They are extraordinary beings, elves." Thínon looked around to the people walking to and from the place were the horses and other animals were being sold.

"I have to leave now," he told them. "But maybe we can talk a bit more later?" Thínon asked Gaerlin.

"That is alright, what about tomorrow morning?" Gaerlin suggested.

"Excellent, then I see you tomorrow Í'm staying in the inn here. So let us meet there?"

Gaerlin told Thínon that they were staying in the inn as well and would meet him there tomorrow morning after breakfast.

---

The next morning after breakfast Gaerlin went down to the common room of the inn. And saw Thínon sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

Thínon stood up from the chair when he saw Gaerlin entering the common room.

"Good morning Gaerlin," he greeted the man, "Is your son Thalanen not with you?" he asked.

"No, he wanted to stay in the room and continuing reading his book," Gaerlin told the man.

"Ah, so he likes to read?"

"Yes, indeed he does. And as it is nearly his birthday I think I will be buying some more books for him to read."

When Gaerlin said this Thínon gave him a big smile and said, "Well, you don't have to look any further for a book to give your son on his birthday."

"How come Thínon?" Gaerlin looked at the man with a slight frown on his face.

"Come dear Gaerlin and I will show you," Thínon said the man standing next to him.

And so they went upstairs to the small room Thínon slept.

After he told Gaerlin to sit down in one of the chairs which stood in the room Thínon went to his backpack to get the book.

"Here it is, I think this would be a nice present for your son," Thínon said walking back to Gaerlin and giving him the book.

Gaerlin took the offered book and looked at the cover, reading;

_Lost stories are found again _

_By Istion_

The cover was illustrated with a drawing of a group of elves standing together looking across the land.

"How much do you want for this book Thínon?"

Thínon shook his head telling him that he didn't need anything for it, that it was a gift.

"But you … No, this must be an expensive book, I can't …" Gaerlin said.

"Yes, you can, and you will. I give it to you Gaerlin. You see, this is not an ordinary book. I have known the writer, yes, knew him indeed." Thínon told him.

And so Gaerlin went back to his room with a present for his lovely son hidden behind him. He was sure that Thalanen would love this book and that he would read it from the first to the last page.

Gaerlin was very happy that he could give his son this special gift. Thínon had told him about the elf who had written the book, told him that it was a special book and asked him to take good care of it. Gaerlin had of course promised to do that and had thanked the man a thousand times for this great gift, the best gift he could think of for his son, his Thalanen.


	5. Chapter 4: A special gift

**A/N: **This chapter is about Thalanen, who is a father now. He gives his daughter a special gift.

***

**Chapter 4: A special gift**

It was raining outside but inside it was nice and warm. Today Thalanen's daughter would celebrate her eight birthday.

His wife had already made a beautiful cake for her and Thalanen had a very special gift to give their daughter.

It was still early in the morning and his wife and daughter still slept peacefully while he sat in a nice comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. The rain outside made a nice soothing sound.

He thought about the gift, how his father had given it to him so many years ago and today he would give it to his beautiful daughter.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear his wife Merileth coming to stand behind him. He looked up in surprise when he felt arms coming to rest on his shoulders squeezing them gently.

He turned slightly and smiled up at his wife gently pulling her in his lap and giving her a kiss on her soft lips.

"Good morning my dear one," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him with the most beautiful smile, her eyes twinkled. "And a very good morning to you," she answered. "You seemed to be lost in thought. What was it where you were thinking about?" she asked her husband.

He moved slightly in the chair pulling his wife closer while she draped her arms around his neck looking with love and adoration in his grey eyes.

"I was thinking about what day it is today. Lothiel will celebrate her birthday today and I think it is time I gave the book to her." He looked in the fireplace and then to his wife.

"That would be a very good idea. I think she will love the stories in it." Merileth said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

She slowly stood up from her husband's lap. "Come let us go and wake her so that we can have breakfast together."

"An excellent idea." He agreed with his wife.

After he had stretched his legs a bit he went to Lothiel's bedroom and his wife went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

---

And so they sat some time later at the breakfast table. Merileth had made many different kinds of breads and little cakes. And there were also many fruits in a nice carved wooden bowl.

Lothiel took one of the almond cakes which were her favourites. Yes, her mother was an excellent cook and she liked to help her in the kitchen.

After they finished breakfast they went to the living room.

Seeing that her daughter was looking with astonishment on her face when they entered the room Merileth giggled softly.

"You did not think that we would forget what day it is today?" She asked her daughter.

Lothiel looked from her mother to her father and then back to the many presents which were lying on a low round table.

"Are they all for me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, they are all for you. Would you like to open one while we wait for your grandfather to come?" Merileth asked.

Lothiel walked to the table, with her eyes wide in surprise looking at the presents.

She chose a fairly large present, but when she put it in her hands she felt that it did not weigh much and it was soft. Very curious as to what it was she began to unwrap it.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "this is very beautiful." Holding up the deep green dress made of soft cloth. The dress had white ribbons at the neckline and the arms.

She looked at her parents who were standing behind her, her father had wrapped his arm around her mother's shoulder.

"Do you like the dress my dear?" Her mother asked. "Do you want to wear it today?"

Lothiel looked up to her mother asking if she could indeed wear the dress today.

"Of course you can, shall I help you put it on?"

Lothiel nodded to her mother and together they walked to Lothiel's bedroom to put the dress on.

---

Being left alone in the room Thalanen walked to the table with presents looking down on it and seeing that the book was lying there a little under another present, he smiled.

There was a knock on the door a moment later and Thalanen went to open it.

He greeted Gaerlin, his father, with a big hug and went back to the living room with his father walking behind him.

"My son, where is your lovely wife and my beautiful grandchild?" Gaerlin asked while they sat down in the chairs near the fire.

"They are in Lothiel's bedroom, where Merileth is helping her changing into her new dress."

Thalanen had just finished explaining that his daughter had already opened one present and wanted to wear the dress his wife had made for her, his wife, his Merileth walked in.

Gaerlin stood up from the chair he was sitting in a walked the few paces to his beautiful daughter in law. He gather her elegant hand in his and kissed it, straitening again he looked in her eyes with a bright smile on his face.

"It is good to see you Merileth, and my, how beautiful you look on this wonderful day," Gaerlin said.

"Grandfather!" They heard from the entrance to the living room.

Turning around Gaerlin opened his arms for 'his' Lothiel, holding her tightly to his chest. Kissing her on her forehead he sat her down on the floor again. Looking her up and down, seeing the beautiful green dress she was wearing.

"Oh my, how beautiful you are my dear little flower," Gaerlin said to his grandchild with a bright smile on his lips.

Lothiel beamed at the praise her grandfather gave her.

"This dress was a present, mother made it for me," she said looking from her grandfather to her mother.

"Oh, how could I forget. It is your birthday today is it not?" Gaerlin asked with a smile and his eyes twinkling. Of course he hadn't forgotten her birthday, that was why he was here after all.

Lothiel looked up at her grandfather in front of her. "Yes, it is my birthday grandfather and look how many presents I've received." She said pointing at the table where the presents were laying.

Gaerlin took the hand of Lothiel and together they walked to the table. He looked back to her saying "That is indeed many presents, are they all for you?"

Lothiel nodded looking at the many presents on the table before her.

"Maybe," Gaerlin said, "maybe I should take the present I have for you back with me as you have already so many."

Lothiel looked startled at her grandfather. "No, grandfather, please."

Gaerlin smiled at his granddaughter, "No of course I would not, my dear."

"Just wait here and I will get it," he told his granddaughter.

With this he walked back to the front door to get the box which he had left there. He walked back to the living room.

Coming to a stand in front of Lothiel while his son and wife were standing behind their daughter.

"I wish you very happy birthday my dear flower," giving the large box to her Gaerlin gave her a big smile.

Lothiel took the large box from her grandfather noting that it was quite heavy, and … wait … it moved?!

Putting the box down on the floor in front of her she knelt down next to it. Slowly opening the box looking what was in it. She lifted the small kitten out of the box looking very happy.

"Oh grandfather, he is so beautiful, I really like him!" Lothiel said. "Look father, look mother what grandfather gave me, a real cat and he is so cute," she walked to her parents.

"He is beautiful isn't he?" her father asked.

Merileth saw how her daughter started to play with the grey cat. While she played with it the adults sat down in the chairs near the fire and with drinks in hand they started talking.

After some time Lothiel joined them, sitting down in a chair next to her mother with the cat in her lap.

"It think it is time to open the other presents," her father said.

Getting up from her chair and putting the cat on the rug she walked to the small table with presents. Looking at them deciding which one to choose next she picked a present which she saw lying after she had moved away another one.

This present was heavy and it was not wrapped in paper but in cloth, nice soft cloth.

Curious Lothiel began to unwrap it, opening the ribbon which was holding the cloth together.

It was a book, a large book, written on the cover was;

_Lost stories are found again _

_By Istion_

She turned around and looked up from the book, meeting her mother's eyes and smiled.

"Do you like the gift?" Her father asked her.

Walking back to the chair Lothiel sat down again and looked at the cover of the book book. It was nicely illustrated with a picture under the title of the book.

"Yes, it is a nice book," Lothiel finally said, looking up from her book for a moment.

Her father and grandfather came up from the chair walking to the chair Lothiel sat in, looking down at her and her book.

"Do you know who those people are in the picture?" Gaerlin asked.

Lothiel shook her head.

"Well then, let me tell you a little story," Gaerlin said, lifting up Lothiel and sitting on her chair with his dear granddaughter in his lap.

"I have read the stories in this book and so has your father," he began.

Lothiel looked surprised from her grandfather to her father, uncertain how this could be possible as she had unwrapped the present a moment ago.

Gaerlin continued his story.

"Many years ago when your father celebrated his birthday I gave him this book. I got the book from a man while I was in Edoras, in Rohan."

Gaerlin looked up to his son who was standing next to the chair.

"This book is a special book Lothiel, as in it are written stories from times long gone." The picture on the cover shows us important characters in the book, elves they are. But the stories in this book are not just stories, no, they have really happened. The writer of this book has written stories about his live and the lives of his friends."

He looked at the drawing on the cover of the book and smiled.

Thalanen did a few steps so he stood in front of the chair. "Yes, this book is really special and I hope you will take good care of it. There is no other book like this," he told his daughter.

Lothiel didn't know what to say, she was staring at the book in awe. She had heard about elves, that they lived a long time ago. And now she had a book with stories about them, written by one of them.

"I will take good care of it father, I promise," Lothiel told her father. "Thank you so much for this gift."

And so it came that the book Gaerlin had received from the man, Thínon, so long ago and gifted it to his son was now in the hands of his granddaughter Lothiel, knowing that she would give it to her child.

***

**The end**

*******

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story and the nice comments / encouragements you have given me.

And especially I'd like to thank my lovely beta Pernille for all the work she has done. *hugs*


End file.
